Often, in industrial use, the lens and/or temples pieces of a protective eyewear often break, requiring the user to discard the entire eyewear and replace it with a new pair.
Another problem in industry has been to provide a standard protective eyewear that can accommodate comfortably different head sizes. On the other hand, it is important to provide the user with appropriate comfort when wearing such eyeglasses and this can hardly be obtained since there are various sizes of user heads.
Thus, there is a need for a protective eyewear for industrial use that can be easily mounted and dismounted in the event of breakage of one of its components and, at the same time, providing comfort to its user.